


quackity x schlatt. (DREAM SMP ONLY AS WELL AS MAASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING)

by beNdOvErAhA



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Drug Use, Help, M/M, almost every type of abuse at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beNdOvErAhA/pseuds/beNdOvErAhA
Summary: allo, kyler here, i just wanted to make a small disclaimer for people who have experienced abuse or who are suffering currently, first of all, if you are currently suffering, i strongly suggest getting help,  wether its online or offline. ive experienced abuse and i understand the emotional pain you feel as the years progress. second of all, if the topic lf abuse triggers you in any way, i strongly suggest clicking off of this fanfiction, let me go over a few trigger warnin's:- physical/verbal abuse- drug and or alcohol abuse- self harm- referenced/consideration of suicide[uh also i will leave a tw at the start of every chapter for like what messed up shit will happen then]and just messsd up shit that i apologize for writing.this isn't meant to romanticize/sexualized any mental illnesses or trauma and can purely be seen as a vent from me.[if any of the people mentioned in this story see this and are uncomfortable i will not hesitate to take this down][ahh also ill update when i feel like it so if i add a chapter in like 9 months, tgats why 👍👍😏😏]without further ado, lets get into this fanfiction
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	quackity x schlatt. (DREAM SMP ONLY AS WELL AS MAASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! todays events/chapter will include:
> 
> -drug use  
> -self harm
> 
> thank you for reading! if this fanfic gets a shit load of hate i will gladly take it down aswell btw
> 
> (also this is kind of a headcanon so 🥵🥵)

**-Quackity's** **POV-**

as i slowly regain consciousness i soon realize that i am indeed, in my bathroom.

i look around for a moment, analyzing my surroundings.

i woke up on my bathroom floor, empty potion bottles scattered across the sink top and floor, there are a few broken lines of cocaine on the countertop aswell. i stood up only to be met with a raven haired boy staring back at me with dark circles under his dull brown eyes. my clothes and arms dirtied by dry blood, scabbed cuts seemed to be neatly lined across both of my wrists, all the way up to shoulders length

_'oh'_

i sighed as i reached for the blood stainned box cutter that lyed on the bathroom floor, directly beside where i woke up.

_'_ _damn, i really gotta stop cutting so deep--'_

i think to myself, i gaze down at the white scars, some healed, some lightly scabbed.

' _disgusting_ '

i remind myself before placing the razor down on the sink top.

i walk out of the bathroom to go change, not bothering to wash my blood stained arms.

once i finished dressing into my suit, i started packing things, not much tho, clothes, my blade, and a tiny bag of drugs, i feel a bit of self pity while gazing down at the sad amount of stuff i had packed.

today was the day i would be moving into the whitehouse. it had been a few days after the election and i had realized, in order to fulfill my duties as the vice president, i would have to live there. anyway moving on.

**-3rd** **person POV-**

_[once at the whitehouse]_

"yes sir."

quackity had just been given a load of paper work as soon as he entered schlatts office, the hybrid not even caring enough to speak a word to the raven haired boy besides

"do these papers for me yeah?"

then immediately dismissing him to his new office, not having time to unpack the younger went straight to work.

after a few hours of non-stop paperwork, quackity begun to feel exhausted, slightly regretting moving here.

before he could continue his regretful thoughts, a knock was heard from the door, chiming some random melody.

"come in.~!!" quackity chirped, sounding almost excited. he wasnt sure why but i guess just to sound pleasing enough for the other person behind the door.

"quackity!" the child cheerfully called.

"tubbo?" quackity worryingly, but curiously responded.

"soo-- hows it going-?" tubbo cooed, swiftly walking inside the room.

"not much really, i was given these papers and thats all ive been up to for the past.. 6 hours!?" quackity gulped in shock as he glanced down at his wrist watch.

"oh.. i think you should maybe take a break.. have you even ate anything?" tubbo asked, you could see the concern in his eyes.

"no.. ughm alright-- i will take a break in like.. mm 2 minutes, got it?" quackity responded, proceeding to go back to doing paperwork.

"got it.. uhh well-- ill be on my way now-- good luck??" tubbo said, maneuvering out of the room as he spoke.

after about 3 minutes or so of paperwork, quackity finally decided to rest, he was far from finished though.

y'see, quackity and schlatt are married, however. they were forced into marriage due to quackity's family being power-hungry and greedy, they kinda like-- made quackity marry the other family's son in exchange for wealth. quackity's life had never been easy, drunk and abusive parents, always forcing him and his siblings into jobs that they were to young for. (you know what i mean uhh its sad:()

quackity had left the room, headed to what he assumed schlatts room would be. i mean, if they were married they'd normally share a room.

once he had entered the correct bedroom, leaving the small suitcase leaning on the bed.


End file.
